


You There, Next Door

by Springdayvmin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springdayvmin/pseuds/Springdayvmin
Summary: Kim Taehyung has had a crappy love life. What happens when a beautiful someone moves in next door?





	1. Chapter One

“I'm okay, Jungkook,” I said in the phone to my boyfriend for the billionth time. I was lounging in my back room den, a drama blasting on the big screen, sporting sweats and a colorful puma sweater. I had just lost my job, and Jungkook has been extremely worried about me. “Look, I'll find something soon, okay? I have enough to go off of right now. You're forgetting I still get money from my parents. I prefer to pay for myself but my parents said their fortune is still there for me in dire situations like this.”

“Alright,” Jungkook said, defeated. “Alright, I need to go, Tae. Please don't kill yourself out of boredom.”

“I'll be fine Jungkook,” I said, causing him to sigh and end the call. I groaned and set the phone down. Our talks aren't what they used to be. Sometimes I felt like I was burdening him when I called. 

I come from a rich family and a rich high school. I met Jungkook at school and we got together in our Junior year. We've been together for 4 years. He went to college, I went straight to working. Ever since I told him I had no interest in continuing my schooling, he started to become distant from me. He honestly just felt like an acquaintance more than anything now. I don’t know why I was even still holding on.

I sighed and glanced at the time, noticing that the mail should be here by now. I’ve been waiting on a letter from my brother. He’s in the military stationed overseas, so we’ve been writing back and forth just to keep in contact. He’s been worried about me lately, so I just had to assure him that everything was okay. 

I made my way outside, slipping on a pair of slippers as I went. I was greeted by a huge moving van next door the second I opened the door. I frowned, not even knowing that someone bought the place. That house has been empty for like a year now. I was starting to think no one would take it. Even Jungkook refused when he was looking for a place to stay, even though the house was right in his budget and it was next door to me.

I watched as a young man, about the same age as me, slid a box out of the truck, cursing when he lost grip and it fell to the ground. I automatically ran over to him, helping him pick up the fallen box. He looked at me with wide eyes, bowing in gratitude. I smiled at him, taking in his silver hair and backwards snapback. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a blue sweater. In my eyes, I’ve never seen anyone quite as beautiful. I stopped and stared at him for a while, not even thinking about the fact that he probably noticed or something. 

“Ah,” the man said, causing me to shake my head and straighten up. “Th-thank you. You really don’t need to.”

“Why would I let a cute guy like you move all of this on your own?” I asked, smiling brightly at him. 

‘Smooth, Taehyung, smooth,’ I thought to myself. I was naturally a flirt, and it usually made people uncomfortable. Not that I intended to. ‘You have a boyfriend, Taehyung.’

“Thank you,” the man stuttered, causing me to grin at him. Thank god I didn’t scare him off. Yet.

“No worries,” I said, easily picking up the box off the ground. “I’m Taehyung, by the way. Kim Taehyung.”

“I’m Jimin,” he told me. “Park Jimin.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Park Jimin,” I told him, shaking the box slightly. “Where do you want me to put this?”

“You can just place it in the living room,” Jimin told me. I nodded my head and started carrying it inside, just as my phone started ringing.

I let it ring until I got inside, looking around the place in awe. I don’t understand why no one wanted to buy this place. It was very beautiful with its tall windows and hardwood floors. I was even a little jealous. It looked magnificent compared to my own house. I just sighed and placed down the box, taking my phone out of my pocket. Jungkook.

“I thought you had to go,” I said, placing the phone to my ear and walking outside to grab another box. Jimin passed by me with another box, giving me a soft smile. “What’s up?”

“I’m on my way over to your house,” he told me, causing me to sigh deeply. 

“I’m at the neighbor’s house, helping him move in,” I said, sitting down on the porch step.

“Yah, I rarely come over,” Jungkook said. I could hear the whine in his voice.

“Jungkook, I don’t want to get into this today,” I said, glancing at Jimin as he came out again. “We’ve been arguing all morning. I’m drained.”

“But I want to see you,” Jungkook told me, causing me to sigh. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You only just lost your job.”

“I’m okay,” I told him, feeling burdened that he was acting like he actually cared. “Look, Jungkook, please don’t do this today. All that will happen is you’ll end up in an argument with me. That’s what’s been happening all week. I’m not in the mood for this. I’m going to continue helping my neighbor move into his house. We’ll talk about this later.”

I hung up the phone and sighed deeply, staring at the sidewalk. I felt Jimin’s eyes on me, but I couldn’t look up at him. Jungkook just frustrated me so much. I really didn’t want to see him, because I knew for a fact that at this point all he wanted was sex, and he thought that that would make me feel better. But I didn’t want that. I really didn’t like it that much. And he used to not either, but university changed him. I didn’t really agree with those changes.

“Is everything okay?” Jimin asked me, sitting down next to me on the porch step.

“Just having some issues,” I told him, shrugging my shoulders. “But I’m okay. This has been going on for months. I’m used to it by now.”

“Relationship?” Jimin asked, causing me to nod my head with a sigh. “You don’t seem happy in this relationship. Do you love them?”

“I.. Yes, I do,” I admitted. “But he… He doesn’t love me. I know he doesn’t. I’ve been fighting for this relationship, but now I’m just drained. Physically and mentally.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, rubbing my back. “Maybe you should break it off with him. If it's hurting you this much.”

“I don’t know,” I said with a deep sigh. “I want to hang on, but it’s becoming very hard. But I love him.”

“It's always hard to let go,” Jimin told me, nodding his head, standing up and holding his hand out. “Come on, let’s get this stuff moved.”

“Okay, sounds good!” I cried, taking his hand and letting him pull me up. I then noticed just how tiny his hands were. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. His hand was also very soft. I didn’t want to let go of it.

“Again, thank you so much for helping me out,” Jimin told me as we walked over to the moving van. “I honestly didn’t know how I would actually get all of this into my house. My friend Hoseok was coming to help me, but bailed on me the second I got here. I guess something came up or something.”

The two of us got back to moving things in, helping each other with the huge pieces of furniture. We were about to hop in and grab his dresser when a car suddenly pulled into my parking lot. We both stopped and stared at the car. I immediately knew who it was. I groaned and looked at Jimin, not sure of what to do.

“Yah! Kim Taehyung!” a voice shouted as a tall, raven haired, boy walked out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red cardigan with a large pair of black sunglasses. “Why the hell are you avoiding me?!”

“I’m not avoiding you,” I said, sighing in defeat. “We’ve been talking on the phone for ages today.”

“You told me not to come here,” Jungkook said, stomping over to me and crossing his arms. “Why the hell would you told me that?!”

“Jungkook, can we PLEASE not do this here?” I begged, glancing at Jimin. “Let’s talk about this later, please. I’m trying to help Jimin move in.”

“So what, you’d rather spend your time with some random guy you just met then your own boyfriend?!” Jungkook asked, causing me to groan. 

“I never fucking said that, Jeon Jungkook,” I cried out. “Look, let’s not do this here, please! Let me finish helping Jimin and then we can-”

“I came here for you, Taehyung,” Jungkook stated, frowning at me. “Why can’t you-”

“Jungkook-”

“Show the decency of accepting your own fucking boyfriend-”

“Jungkook-”

“When he comes all the way to your fucking house-”

“Jungkook-”

“Do you know how worried I’ve been since you lost your job-”

“JUNGKOOK!” I screamed, but he still continued.

“You’re really insensitive, Kim Taehyung. Do you know that?”

“I told you I don’t want to talk about this here. Just go,” I said, pointing at his car. “Get out of here. We’ll talk later. As you already fucking know, I’ve been having a terrible last couple of days, so leave. I don’t want to do this right now.”

“Taehyung,” he said, staring at me with wide eyes.

“Jeon Jungkook, go,” I said, causing Jungkook to sigh and turn away. He walked to his car without another glance at me. I watched as he slammed the door and drove away. When he was gone, I sighed loudly, massaging my temples and turning back to Jimin. “I’m so sorry you had to see that. I don’t like having to fight with him when people are around. Maybe I’m in the wrong, but I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked me, ignoring my apology.

“Not really,” I said, shaking my head. I gave him a small smile and looked at the van. “So should we get this stuff inside?”

“Taehyung,” Jimin said as I walked over and took out a box, almost too big for me to carry. “Taehyung, are you sure you can do this tonight? Like he’s right, you literally just met me. Why are you helping me so willingly? If you’re not okay, then you should go home and rest.”

“No, I’m going to help you,” I said, giving him a small smile. “You can’t stop me from doing this. Thank you, though.”

“You’re truly a great guy, Kim Taehyung,” Jimin said with a bright smile. “Here, hurry and take that box in and then we’ll bring in this dresser.”

“Alright,” I said, grinning at him and immediately heading towards the door. “Thank you, Jimin. You’re the best.”


	2. Chapter Two

I sighed and rearranged the furniture in my living room for the hundredth time, dragging the entertainment system so that it was sitting in between the two windows that overlooked the backyard. After I was content with it, I placed my tv on top of it, plugging it into the powerstrip I had yet to plug in. I then glanced around at the couch, walking over to it to start pushing it into place, sitting it directly in front of the tv, a few feet away from the little kitchen island. Once I was content with the livingroom, a knock was heard on my door. I grinned and ran to answer it.

 

“Hoseok!” I cried in relief, hugging my best friend before stepping aside to let him in. “Welcome to Castle De La Jimin!”

 

“What kind of name is that?!” Hoseok asked, breaking out in loud laughter and causing me to pout and cross my arms. I waited until he was done, which wasn’t going to be anytime soon, knowing my friend. I sighed and walked away, plopping down on the couch with a pout. Once he finally calmed down, he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. “I’m sorry, okay! It’s lovely in here! I mean, your neighbor’s house looks like a mansion, but this is beautiful too.”

 

“Just wait till you see the back yard,” I said, jumping up and leading him outside. A beautiful garden was displayed to us on one side, while the other side had a huge swimming pool molded into cement. All that was between mine and Taehyung’s yard was a metal fence, which gave us a huge view of his amazing yard. A large back patio that was covered by glass, making it into a den, sat at the back of his house. He had landscaped walkways, leading to a larger garden than mine and a huge trampoline. His yard was beautiful compared to mine.

 

“Why does your neighbor’s house overpower yours in beauty?” Hoseok asked, causing me to slap him with a pout on my face. Before he could say anything else, Taehyung’s patio door was thrown open and he was storming out with Jungkook following him. I was really starting to hate Jungkook.

 

“Taehyung, please!” Jungkook cried, trailing after my neighbor. “Look, I know you didn’t want me to message your brother, but I had to!”

 

“You know what he’s fucking going to tell Sunggyu now?!” Taehyung screamed, turning on him. “He’s going to tell Sunggyu about me losing my job! Sunggyu fucking GOT me that job! He’s in the military now, not supposed to be worrying about me! And then you had to open your big fat mouth up to Seokjin! And then fucking Myungsoo is going to get involved as well. I didn’t want my brothers to know! You know how Myungsoo and Seokjin always get in my business about everything! Why would you do that to me, Jungkook?!”

 

“I was worried!” Jungkook said, grabbing onto Taehyung’s hands. “Please, Taehyung. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“Sometimes you need to let me talk to my own family members when things like this happens, Jungkook,” Taehyung told the younger boy, turning away from him again. “We both know Seokjin cares about me. So we both know he’s going to go to Myungsoo, since Myungsoo lives close to us. And we all know how serious Myungsoo gets in these situations. I don’t want to be babied by my older brothers, Jungkook.”

 

“How many brothers does that guy have?” Hoseok whispered into my ear, causing me to slap his arm with a glare.

 

“I’m sorry, Taehyung,” Jungkook said, but Taehyung didn’t respond to him. This seemed to have angered Jungkook, who suddenly shoved Taehyung’s shoulder. “What the hell is your problem, Taehyung?! I’m trying to be a good boyfriend and all you’re doing is shoving me aside!”

 

“You’re the one who shoved me to the side, first!” Taehyung cried, turning around with tears in his eyes. The look in his eyes seriously broke my heart. I literally just met the guy, but I didn’t like seeing him like this. Since the second I laid eyes on him, I instantly grew attached to him. I was most definitely attracted to him. But with Jungkook in the picture, I couldn’t really do anything. “You’re the one who hurt me, Jeon Jungkook. You ignored me for months! And then you decide to have the decency to message me when you found out that I lost my job. And now you’re pulling my whole fucking family into the mess, when I only wanted my mom to know. Because I’m trying to stay on my feet and actually find a good job. I’m sorry I haven’t been good enough for you since we graduated highschool. Just because I didn’t go to school after graduation doesn’t mean you should treat me like hell. Hell, that’s what these last two years have been.”

 

“I’m sorry, Tae,” Jungkook said, causing Taehyung to shake his head and point towards the house. “Get out. Go.”

 

“Tae,” Jungkook said, walking up and pulling him into a hug as Taehyung broke down into his arms. My jealousy was starting to spike so I turned away, not wanting to see him cry like that. 

 

“Please go,” Taehyung said to Jungkook. “Please. I just need some time alone.”

 

“WHOA! THAT SWIMMING POOL!” a voice cried, causing me and Hoseok to turn and find our friend Yoongi rushing into my back yard. Where the hell did he come from. “JIMIN! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A SWIMMING POOL?!”

 

“RIGHT?!” Hoseok agreed, handing me his phone before rushing over to it and jumping inside, fully clothed. 

 

“Whoa, what the hell are you doing, idiot?!” Yoongi asked, walking over to the pool, yet standing back so Hoseok couldn’t splash him. “Why would you go in unprepared?”

 

I glanced up at the couple, who were now staring at us, my eyes wide. Jungkook just sighed and turned away, storming out of the yard. Taehyung fell to the ground, covering his eyes and crying into his hands. I glanced at my friends before rushing over and hopping the fence, pulling him into a hug. I didn’t like seeing him this way.

 

“You saw it all, didn’t you?” Taehyung asked with a whisper, refusing to look up at me. “You saw that.”

 

“I saw,” I told him, rubbing circles on his back. “It’s okay, Taehyung. I’m here for you.”

 

“You just met me,” Taehyung whispered. “Why the fuck do you care? I need to be alone.”

 

“I care because no one has cared about me the way you did my whole life,” I told him, pulling him closer to myself. “I care because you need a friend. I care because you’re my neighbor. It doesn’t matter whether we’ve just met or if we’ve known each other for years. You are my friend, Taehyung.”

 

“Please,” Taehyung whispered, pulling out of the hug and shaking his head. “Please let me be alone. I need to be alone.”

 

“Fine, I’ll let you be alone,” I said looking into his eyes, “but promise me that if you need a shoulder to lean on, you’re coming straight over to my house.”

 

“Okay,” Taehyung said, nodding his head. I helped him stand up and pointed towards his door. 

 

“Go inside. I’m at least not leaving until you’re in your house,” I said, crossing my arms.

 

“Fine,” he said with a broken chuckle, walking towards his back door. He placed his hand on his door handle and turned on me with a glimpse of a smile. “Thank you Jimin.”

 

I nodded and watched until he was inside. Once he closed his door behind him, I sighed deeply and turned back towards my own yard. Yoongi and Hoseok were staring at me with wide, curious eyes. I just ignored them and hopped the fence again, going back into my house. The two of them followed me like two lost puppies.

 

“Who is he?” Yoongi asked me.

 

“What was that about?” Hoseok piped in.

 

“That’s Taehyung,” I said, a hint of sadness in my tone as I dropped down onto my couch. I didn’t know why I felt so burdened about what just happened. Taehyung was right, I literally just met him. So why?

 

“Do you like him?” Hoseok asked me, causing me to look up in shock.

 

“Why the hell would I like him?!” I asked, my words coming out way faster than I expected. This caused my friends to smirk at me. “I literally just met him while I was moving into my house. He just helped me move. And he has a boyfriend.” A boyfriend who is a jackass, that is.

 

“You like him,” Yoongi concluded, sitting down next to me on the couch. “It’s okay to like someone, you know.”

 

“I told you, he’s dating someone else,” I said, frowning at him. “They’ve been together for four years. And he’s in love with him.”

 

“That there?” Yoongi asked, pointing outside. “That didn’t look like love. That looked like one trying to intrude on the other’s life. That looked like one trying to have more power than the other. That’s not love.”

 

“Yoongi has a point,” Hoseok said, nodding his head. “You can’t let that boy live like that.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I-” Before I could continue talking, a knock was heard on my door. I glanced around at my friends before standing up and walking towards my door. 

 

I opened the door to reveal a boy with black hair swept to the side, a striped longsleeve black and white shirt that had polkadots and the front, and his sleeves were rolled up, sporting jean shorts. He honestly looked like a model. I stared at him for a while, noticing a familiar gleam to him, but I couldn’t place it. Yoongi and Hoseok also came to the door. I watched as Hoseok’s eyes widened tenfold.

 

“You’re L Kim!” he shouted, pointing at him in shock. “I’m seriously your biggest fan! Where are your other band members? Are they here?”

 

“Whoa, Hoseok,” Yoongi said, pulling Hoseok back. “I’m sorry about him. He has no boundaries. Can we help you, L-sshi?”

 

“Well, uh,” the celebrity at my door said, pointing at the house next door. “I came to check on my brother, but his house is all locked up and he won’t open his door. Do you know if he’s home?”

 

“Taehyung, you mean?” I asked, stepping aside to let the man in. 

 

“Yeah, so you know him?” the boy asked, causing me to nod my head.

 

“Yeah, he helped me move in a couple days ago,” I told him. “We’re friends.”

 

“Ah, well I guess that’s Taehyung. He tends to care for everyone around him more than himself,” L said, walking inside so I could close the door. “So do you know where he is?”

 

“He’s inside his house,” I said, nodding my head. “I made sure he went inside before going inside myself. That was only a few minutes ago. I don’t know where he would go otherwise. He seemed to have wanted to be alone.”

 

“Why?” L asked as I led him into the livingroom, letting him sit down on the couch. “Did something happen?”

 

“He and his boyfriend.. Jungkook… have been fighting a lot lately,” I told him, staring at my hands, knowing this wasn’t my place to speak. “And they just had a fight outside before Taehyung forced him to go home.”

 

“That little bastard,” L said with clenched fists. “I’ve been telling Taehyung to break up with him. I don’t like how Jungkook turned out. He used to be the sweetest kid in the world.”

 

“Hey, L?” Hoseok asked, sitting down next to his favorite idol. “Are you really Taehyung’s brother?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” he said, looking at my friend with a frown. “And please call me Myungsoo.”

 

“Right, sorry,” Hoseok said, looking down in embarrassment just as another knock was heard. This time Yoongi ran to the door to open in.

 

“Ah, hello,” a familiar voice said, causing me to turn and Myungsoo to jump up. “I, uh-”

 

“Taehyung,” Myungsoo said, running to the door and hugging his brother. “Why didn’t you answer your door, dumbass?”

 

“Hyung?” Taehyung asked in shock, hugging his brother back awkwardly. “Why are you here?”

 

“Because I had to ask them to see if they knew where you were,” Myungsoo stated. “Seokjin contacted me.”

 

“You two do look somewhat alike,” Hoseok suddenly said, causing me to smack him on the side of his head. “Ow! That hurt Jimin!”

 

“Will you please stop talking?” I asked with a groan.

 

“But Jimin-” Hoseok started, but I just slapped him on his arm. “Just stop.”

 

“Are these your friends?” Taehyung asked me, glancing at Hoseok and Yoongi. I slowly nodded my head. Taehyung smiled softly at them. “It’s nice to meet you guys. I’m Taehyung. This is my brother. My half brother.”

 

“Your half brother?” I asked in confusion, tilting my head to the side.

 

“Our dad had an affair with their mom when my mom was pregnant with me,” Myungsoo said, walking back into the room with Taehyung following. “My mom died while giving birth to me. So their mom let dad move in with her after our brother Seokjin was born. So dad took me and our brother Sunggyu to live with her and Seokjin. And a year later they decided to get married. Two years later Taehyung was born. But all I’ve ever known was his mother, so I guess you can say she’s my mother and yeah.”

 

“How blunt can you get, hyung?” Taehyung asked, rolling his eyes. “That story made dad seem like a bad guy.”

 

“I mean he did cheat on my mom with your mom,” Myungsoo said, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Taehyung just rolled his eyes and stared at the ground. Myungsoo sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug. The three of us just watched, not sure on what to do or say. I was still extremely shocked that Taehyung was related to a member of the famous duo, Infinite. Myungsoo was legit the face of the group, with all his modeling and his solo album and his acting. I could understand why Hoseok was so star struck.

 

“Should I ask him for his autograph?” Hoseok whispered into my ear, causing me to sigh and turn on him.

 

“Jung Hoseok, will you chill the fuck out?” I snapped, shutting him up immediately. 

 

“You cursed in front of a celebrity,” Hoseok whispered after a few moments of silence, causing me to groan and shove him away from me.

 

“I think I’m gonna go now,” Taehyung said, standing up. “I’ll talk to you later, Jimin. I need to talk with my brother.”

 

“Alright,” I said with a soft smile. “Just know I’m here for you when you need me.”

  
“Thank you,” Taehyung said, gratefully. “You’re the best. I’ll come by later.”


End file.
